


The Fall of Icarus,

by Ghost_of_Icarus



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology
Genre: Blurb, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek Mythos, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Writing, does this count as fanfic?, mlm, the fall of icarus retold, writing blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_of_Icarus/pseuds/Ghost_of_Icarus
Summary: What if Icarus had actually been in love with the sun
Kudos: 6





	The Fall of Icarus,

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small blurb that I wrote when I was bored

When you think of Icarus, you think of the hubris of man. What if I told you that he knew what he was doing when he flew too close to the sun. Because he did.

When he was young, Icarus and his father, Daedalus, were imprisoned to keep the secret of Crete. To keep the minotaur a secret.

As he grew in that cell, his only company was his father, and the sun. Icarus grew up singing his praises to the sun. The sun listened to him everyday, with every hymn that came from him, the sun grew fonder of Icarus.

Icarus bloomed into a beautiful young man, and the sun could no longer take just listening to the songs he would sing for the sun. So only after the moon had taken to the sky, did the sun show his human form to Icarus.  
When Icarus saw the sun, when he saw Apollo, he wept, for the sun was truly the most beautiful creature that Icarus had the chance to lay his eyes on.  
Three years came and went, every night Icarus and Apollo would write poetry and Apollo would teach Icarus how to play the lyre. One night, Icarus excitedly told Apollo of a plan his father had conceived for the two to be able to leave the confines of the cell.  
Icarus quickly explained how the wings were held together and how they worked. Apollo watched Icarus light up as he talked of everything they could do once he was out with a loving expression.  
When Apollo left Icarus to his dreams, Apollo was truly happy for him, truly ready to see Icarus bloom outside the wall of the cell.  
When the time came for Apollo to take to the sky, he watched, and waited to see his favorite mortal and his father emerge.

From where he was, he heard Daedalus warn his son of the dangers of flying. Icarus couldn’t fly too high or too low, he had to keep steady, and Icarus had to keep quiet. Apollo could hear Icarus quickly agree, obviously ready to leave.  
Soon, Apollo saw Daedalus fly first, Icarus soon followed, both shaky in the sky. The laughter of a newly freed soul rang out loud and clear as Icarus grew confident with his wings, going side to side and trying to do tricks.  
Daedalus called out to his son that Icarus was flying too close to the water, so Icarus raised up through the clouds. Icarus fixed his eyes on Apollo in the sky, and as soon as their eyes locked, everything else became background noise to Icarus, all he cared about was his sun god.  
Daedalus called out again, but Icarus ignored him, flying closer and closer to Apollo. When Icarus was close enough, Apollo took his human form while in the sky to kiss Icarus, to lay his lips on his face, neck, and shoulders. Apollo tried to grab Icarus, but his hand landed on one of the wings instead.  
Icarus sighed as he began to fall, the wax now melting and running up his back and arms and forming rain-like droplets around his form. Icarus could not help the tears that escaped his eyes from the pain, but in his mind the pain was worth it, the pain was a small price to pay for finally being able to be with Apollo.  
Daedalus watched Icarus fall from the clouds, he watched as his son fell into a fit of laughter as he was hurtling towards the ocean bellow.  
At this point many of the gods watched the mortal man known as Icarus, the lover of Apollo, plunged into the beautifully dangerous waters, watched his be swallowed by the crashing waves. Four of the muses watched Icarus’s fall and were moved to tears, laments for the fallen lover rang from their chests.  
Sons and daughters of Poseidon gathered around the sinking man, watching the weight of the soaks feathers and leather dragging him down even further. Everything in the ocean was at a standstill, everything but the lovestruck Icarus.  
Poseidon himself wove a bed of seaweed for the damned man, a place for him to lay until his lover could retrieve him, He had great sharks guard his nephew’s love.  
Apollo could not leave his post, but it broke him to leave Icarus to the water. Apollo sat in the sky, conflicted about what he could do, did he stay put like he should, or break the rules set by his father?  
Zeus felt sympathy for his son, so just once, he told Apollo he could leave his station, Apollo’s twin would take his place.  
As soon as he was given permission, he dove for the water faster than Icarus had, mortals from all lands watched as the sun plummeted for one man. Upon hitting the water, he swam down as fast as he could, desperate to reach Icarus, to hold him again.  
Apollo saw the bed his love lay in, seeming as if simply in a deep sleep. He pushed towards Icarus, and when he was close enough, pulled Icarus into his arms once again. Apollo began to swim for the surface, pulling Icarus with him.  
On the shore, Apollo sat with Icarus’s head in his lap, tears falling freely.  
Hours past, Apollo did not move, he just stared down, caressing the face of Icarus, willing him to move.  
Zeus had called on Hades to help, for if the sun were to remain for too long in the mortal world, all life would end.

As Apollo’s eyes ran out of tears, a light seemed to return to Icarus, his lungs filling with breath instead of water, and eyes opening to find Apollo crying over him. Icarus sat up and pulled Apollo into his embrace, the divinity of their love fueling stories for generations to come.

Now hand in hand, they took to the sky, no longer needing flimsy wax wings to soar with the birds, all Icarus had needed to fly, was to be loved.


End file.
